Partie
by Zoubi
Summary: OS. Spoiler 3x17 Maelstrom Ouragan


**Battlestar Galactica**

**Partie**

Auteur : Zoubi

Titre : Partie

Fandom : Battlestar Galactica (2004)

Type : OS

Genre : Drame/Romance

Date : 17 juin 2007

**Spoiler 3x17 Ouragan.**

**Note : Petit OS très court, mais je viens de voir Maelstrom (Ouragan en VF), et je ne peux tout simplement pas tolérer cette fin, mais qui est si belle que j'en ai pleuré. Oui, j'ai une âme sensible, mais cette image était si émouvante, si magnifique... « She's gone ». **

Elle est partie.

Partie.

Partie, partie, partie...

Partie.

Ces mots tournaient sans fin dans l'esprit de Lee. Partie. Oui, Kara était partie. Partie loin de lui, loin des hommes, loin de tout. Partie en laissant derrière elle un vide béant. Les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues en étaient la preuve criante... Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde soit aussi cruel ?

Il avait peut-être enfin réussi à l'approcher, la vraie Kara Thrace qui se cachait dans une carapace de dureté et de volonté. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il tentait de l'apprivoiser. Kara était sauvage, un animal fier et noble, digne. Farouchement indépendante et désespérément seule.

Et mariée... A un homme que, malgré toute l'envie qu'il en avait, Lee ne parvenait pas à détester. Sam était un homme bien, dans tous les sens du terme. Il était fort, il savait réchauffer le cœur parfois glacé de Kara. Ou du moins, Lee l'avait-il cru. C'était avant de découvrir que Kara traînait avec elle le poids écrasant de son passé. Nul homme ne pourrait jamais la connaître assez bien pour l'en décharger. Nul, jamais. Même pas Sam.

Pauvre Sam. Il l'aimait tellement, sa Kara. Une fois qu'on était tombé amoureux d'elle, c'en était fini. Il n'existait aucun moyen de l'oublier. Lee était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui en avait épousé une autre par dépit, et aussi pour l'oublier, la blonde égérie de sa liberté. Il la respirait, il la vivait, Kara, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses paroles, c'était elle qui motivait son existence, qui justifiait sa présence dans l'univers. C'était elle qui lui donnait une place dans le dessein des Dieux.

Et elle était partie. Voilà qu'il était seul, seul avec lui-même, avec les ténèbres noires qui emplissaient peu à peu le vide terrible qui autrefois avait été un cœur battant pour une femme courageuse et attirante. Seul avec le cri atroce qui déchirait son âme. Seul avec la souffrance qui annihilait petit à petit chaque pensée, chaque sensation, chaque émotion.

Il avait aimé Kara. Il l'aimait encore. Il l'aimerait peut-être même toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou du moins jusqu'à son propre anéantissement. Avec passion, avec folie. Elle était l'épine dans son pied, le poids sur ses épaules, le boulet à sa cheville, mais elle était surtout les ailes dans son dos et la lumière qui brillait sur lui. Elle était sa douceur et sa force, son courage et sa volonté, sa peur et sa droiture. Elle était tout de lui, ses plus grandes peurs, ses rêves les plus secrets, toutes ses hontes et chacun de ses espoirs, elle était son âme.

Et elle était partie. Elle était partie et lui était revenu. Revenu vers son père qui n'avait pas compris, revenu vers sa femme qui ne voulait pas comprendre, revenu vers tous les autres qui ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas. Comprendre que sans Kara, Lee n'existait pas. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, elle était son air, il ne pouvait pas voir, elle était son jour et sa nuit, il ne pouvait pas entendre, elle était la voix qu'il ne pouvait jamais se lasser d'écouter.

La vie sans elle n'était pas la vie. C'était une copie pâle et décolorée, un simulacre, une hideuse comédie que le monde lui jouait et qu'il ne supportait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son insolence, de ses rebuffades, de ses rébellions, de ses coups de tête, de folie. Il avait besoin de vivre près d'elle, de boire sa présence, de se réchauffer dans son ombre.

Et elle était partie. Partie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Partie, vivre jusqu'au bout son rêve. Partie chercher la gloire étincelante qu'elle avait toujours méritée sans la réclamer. Partie trouver la réponse à ces questions qui la rongeaient. Partie pardonner aux tourments du passé. Partie loin de lui...

Partie, dans la beauté sublime d'une éclatante folie, partie jusqu'au bout de la nuit, oui, Kara était partie, pour le reflet d'une flamme fugitive dans le lointain, elle était partie à une magnifique chimère se brûler les ailes...

Partie.

« Lee ? Lee, tu m'entends ? »

Lee émergea des brumes du sommeil avec sur son visage la trace humide de ses larmes. Les ténèbres du rêve se dissipèrent et le visage penché sur lui fit manquer un battement à son cœur troublé. Il glissa les doigts dans les courtes mèches blondes et attira son aimée auprès de lui, rassuré de sentir contre lui les formes familières de son corps nerveux. Il la serra dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux, la couleur de ses yeux.

Partie, oui, elle était partie, et revenue.

FIN.


End file.
